Life is Funny, Isn't It?
by Janetmaca
Summary: Life is funny, but in a good way. Seemingly random events being tied together, creating an outcome that is premeditated." Yes another LukeLorelai fic. Based on the promo for 5.14 "Say Something" (Airs Feb 15, 2005)


Life is funny, but in a good way. Seemingly random events being tied together, creating an outcome that is premeditated - by God, Fate, or whatever you want to call it. Lorelai was happy; this wasn't a newly in love happiness- this was a secure happiness, based on the idea that she and Luke were in it for the long haul.

As she walked into the diner, Lorelai smiled. It felt good to be doing this again; very few things in this life felt better than this feeling of finally being where she belonged. Arguably, Stars Hollow was where she belonged and she's been there for a long time, but going one step further, this is where she belonged emotionally- with Luke Danes, coffee-man _extraordinaire. _Not that coffee was her favorite thing about Luke- believe it or not, it wasn't. She plopped herself down at the counter, she gave Luke a small kiss. Wordlessly he handed her a coffee in a to-go cup.

The drive on the way to Sniffy's Tavern, their dinner, and the drive back were filled with idle chitchat, a few pop-culture references sprinkled in a cute conversation about the little things.

Stopping his truck, Luke got out and told Lorelai to get out too. "Why?"

"Will you just get out of the truck?"

"Luke-"

"I just wanted to show you something."

"Okay…" Doubt filled Lorelai's voice as she climbed out of the old green truck Yes, Luke's slightly crazy - but this was funny-farm crazy. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her in and kissed her. Pulling apart, Lorelai was the first to speak "Luke, I'm really happy."

"But?"

"But…I'm really cold."

Holding Lorelai's hand, Luke led them towards to a little known spot. It was as if they were in a clearing of a forest. The trail they were on ended abruptly, but seemed to continue because there was a path cleared while all around it was tall grass and moss. The trail started up again, delving deeper into the wooded land. Lorelai sighed: "This is beautiful." Her face looked angelic under the light of the moon and the stars. Lorelai instinctively knew that this place was special to Luke. She looked at him and gave him a small smile; Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Opening it, he exposed an antique ring. Her breath catching in her throat, she stared at it in wonder. The ring was a yellow gold, it had a sapphire and seemed to have countless diamonds. "Lorelai-" He stopped, and then started again. "I've never been the best with words, but I love you, I want to spend my life making you happy." He stopped again. His next words were rushed "Marry me." After staring dumbly for what felt like an eternity, she responded. She quietly spoke, "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

The stars felt like they were swirling around. She remembered the good times, and the bad. The time he built her an ice rink; the time he got angry because she bought his father's boat; those few and far between days they could stay in bed all day, making love, talking; the time she cried until her eyes were dry because he needed time apart. She knew what her answer was and opened her mouth to speak, "beep…beep...beep".

Lorelai woke up; it had all been a dream. A beautifully cruel dream. Life was funny, but not in a good way…in a brutal way. Her eyes were still puffy and dry. She wasn't able to cry anymore, and no matter how often she told herself she doesn't want to cry over _him_ she still wanted to. After all, it was Luke. She showered, as she had hoped to burn every thought and feeling away with the hot water, but it didn't work. She slipped into her clothing and then she padded barefoot down the stairs. An overwhelming sense of loneliness came over Lorelai. Her relationship with her parents has gone to hell...again. Her relationship with Luke…What relationship with Luke? Rory was off having the time of her life at Yale. Sookie was the only one still around, and she was so busy with her family that they barely get to talk. When they did get to talk, Sookie was walking on eggshells around her. Lorelai sighed as she goes to make some coffee. Restless…like a caged tiger…Well this was ironic. The woman who couldn't really commit…the woman who felt caged and smothered by almost any attempt of affection is feeling caged by a lack of relationships. She carried her mug into the living room and took a sip of coffee. Walking over to the window she saw something outside on her porch. She picked up the phone and called Rory.

A groggy-voiced Rory answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey. They're back."

"Who is this?"

"It's the woman you're going to support when you're rich."

"Okay…what did you want?"

"They're back."

"Who?"

"The cats."

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks to Colleen for beta-reading this. I enjoyed writing this, immensely, and I hope you (the reader) have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
